Strong
|derived =Hit Points: 245+ (Level - 10 x 5) Carry Weight: 270 .lbs |actor =Sean Schemmel |dialogue =CompanionStrong.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |eye color =Green |hairstyle =None |height =1.00 |combat style=csCompStrong |GECK race =SuperMutantRace |edid =CompanionStrong |baseid = |refid = }} Strong is a super mutant and a possible companion in Fallout 4. He can be found locked up in a cell at the top of Trinity Tower along with his teacher, Rex Goodman, where the two have been imprisoned by other super mutants. Background An average looking super mutant, Strong seeks to find the "milk of human kindness." This is a line from the play Macbeth (Act 1: Scene 5) cited to him by Rex Goodman while trying to teach the super mutants about William Shakespeare's plays. Strong seems to have taken this metaphor a bit more literally and believes that if he can find the milk and drink it, it will give super mutants the strength that makes humans successful. At the time, Strong's super mutant brothers disliked his appeal to Rex's citation of the play, leading him to his incarceration with the latter. Rex states that they were planning to toss him off the Tower, even taking bets on how many times he would bounce. Strong is proficient with heavy weapons, like missile launchers and miniguns. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * The Sole Survivor can free Strong from his cell during Curtain Call. After completion of the quest, he becomes available as a companion. * Eventually as his approval of the Sole Survivor increases, Strong will admit that he has learned to respect the Sole Survivor. * Finally, once he idolizes the Sole Survivor, he will say that he has made the decision to make the Sole Survivor his leader. This will grant his Berserk perk, which grants +20% Melee Damage if Hit Points are below 25% of maximum. * Strong cannot be romanced. Range of interests Inventory Strong's weaponry is limited to those used by other super mutants (laser rifles and mini nukes being an exception), namely; Likewise, he is limited to wearing only super mutant armor, which can be found in super mutant strongholds throughout the Commonwealth. Notes * Strong's health is about 50-60 hit points higher than most other companions. Only Curie as a Ms. Nanny has higher health, at least until around level 50. Like most companions, he levels up with the Sole Survivor. His higher than normal health is balanced out by being limited to only equipping super mutant armor, which offers only moderate protection compared to higher-tier human armors, let alone power armor. The best available combination of super mutant armor for Strong provides slightly less protection than a full suit of unmodified basic metal armor. * Strong has the second best default carrying capacity at 200 pounds. This cannot be increased with armor mods since he is unable to wear normal armors. * Strong never goes into sneak mode and will prefer melee over ranged engagements, making him one of the most dangerous companions to bring on covert missions. * If Strong is dismissed without designating a settlement, he will return to the lobby level of Trinity Tower. * Strong prefers to use melee weapons, like the super sledge, or rifles. He can also use heavy weapons, but will not equip a pistol. * When left in a settlement, Strong will often spend his time at chemistry stations. * Unlike super mutant companions from previous games like Marcus, Fawkes or God, Strong is far from civilized. He often criticizes humans, speaks of his desire for super mutant superiority, general carnage and will even mention that he wants "someone to eat" when hungry. He takes pride in his condition and how his super mutant brothers are seen by the people of the Commonwealth as powerful and tough fighters. This is best illustrated when the Sole Survivor chooses to help Virgil find a cure during Virgil's Cure, to which Strong reacts with great disappointment. The only thing that separates him from his mutant brethren is the realization that, if he wants super mutants to achieve the same success as humans, he may have to work with them to learn their secrets. * Strong will give the Sole Survivor various meats much akin to the sweets that Piper gives. * In the quest Curtain Call, upon trying to interact with Strong before completing the objective he has set, he replies "Go away, bleeder!" This is exactly what Fawkes in Fallout 3 would say upon reaching him before the quest to retrieve the G.E.C.K. is initiated. * Strong believes that, when the time comes, super mutants will kill everything on Earth. * If Strong follows the Sole Survivor to give Brian Virgil the antidote, he will join in on the conversation by expressing panic at the thought of being "cured" and no longer being a super mutant. The Sole Survivor must assure him that he will not be forcibly cured. * Due to the encompassing range of his dislikes, Strong can be a difficult companion to garner admiration from as most of the usual actions are sometimes hard to avoid when exploring ruins or negotiating with NPCs. Since he likes kills (and as all companions, time spent with the Sole Survivor), he is a good companion for a mapping trip while staying on the outside of places and avoiding picking too many locks. ** An easy way to gain Strong's admiration is to pick the Cannibal perk. When performing quests that involve clearing out large numbers of raiders from a location, eat the various corpses. Saving and loading between feedings will allow the Sole Survivor to bypass the refractory period on gaining approval. ** Defeating powerful enemies seems to gain a lot of respect from Strong. ** The quest Duty or Dishonor has an opportunity to gain four likes in a row for Strong during the final encounter with Clarke. ** Strong also likes you helping settlers. This is one of the most effective ways to get his approval as it is the only act of charity that he tolerates. * He will not say anything when taken to the corpse of the Sole Survivor's spouse in Vault 111. * Strangely, Strong will occasionally voice his approval of the Brotherhood of Steel after joining, saying that the "metal men" are "worthy" even though he dislikes the Sole Survivor entering power armor and will lose a large amount of approval if he witnesses the Sole Survivor joining them. * Accepting Minuteman radiant quests from settlers gains a like from Strong, as well as choosing the "cocky" dialogue choice. * During Maxson's speech on the Prydwen, Strong will refuse to enter the room and remain outside, not entering until it is over. * Strong will voice approval if the Sole Survivor sides with the Institute and destroys the Brotherhood, stating that the super mutants can easily beat the Institute. * Strong seems to like the very first suit of T-45 power armor found in Concord, but disapproves of all others, saying "human look like robot." * For some reason even though Strong will say that some day all humans will be destroyed he likes it when the Sole Survivor helps settlers. * Strong can sometimes be seen interacting with the large cooking pots present in some super mutant camps (unusable to the player), stirring the pot and tasting its contents. * Although Strong refuses to actually enter a pillory if assigned to one, the player character will still get the trophy/achievement Time Out for the act of assigning him to it. * Should the player character choose the dialogue option of "I don't have time for a dick measuring contest, what do you actually want?" while first talking to Ronnie Shaw, Strong will comment with "Measure what? Strong Confused." This confirms that when transforming into super mutants, they lose their genital areas. Something that can also be read in Fallout 3 in Vault 87 on the head physician, Wayne Merrick's terminal, in the test labs. Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | When switching Strong with: ** Danse: , to which Danse replies: ** Cait: , to which Cait replies: ** Hancock: , to which Hancock replies: ** Deacon: , to which Deacon replies: ** MacCready: , to which MacCready replies: ** Piper: , to which Piper replies: ** Codsworth: , to which Codsworth replies: ** Preston Garvey: , to which Preston replies: ** Curie: , to which Curie replies: ** Nick Valentine: , to which Nick replies: }} Appearances Strong appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs When asked about the relationship between Strong and the player, he will interrupt the player. | Upon sending Strong to a settlement with 0 population, water, and food he will vanish from the game after a couple of days. The only way to fix is to summon him via console command. ** A possible fix is to build food and water and then wait several days. ** Another possible fix if a bed is not present is to build a bed then save and reload while away from the settlement (this was tested at the Red Rocket truck stop.) | On some occasions, the message showing that Strong likes/dislikes this does not appear even when a certain amount of time for that action has past, thereby making it even more difficult to gain his Berserk perk. ** This occurs at random times with other companions as well, however the approval is still given just does not show. Using a save or 3 hour wait time glitch will still give affinity as normal. Not common but don't freak out if it does happen. Also applies to negative choices like lockpicking with strong or hacking. | May become unable to move, and just kneel at the door where one enters a building spewing comments about the smell or whatever. Fast travel can fix this. | Strong may be unable to move correctly when wielding a minigun. He will often stand in place when being attacked, uselessly pointing his minigun at the ground. One thing to note is the Gatling laser has the same effect but will happen less often. ** Short-term solution: Select Strong and "command" him to attack "X." Basically pointing him into the direction of the attackers while he has a minigun equipped will make him attack everything in that direction without aiming at the ground. }} Gallery Strong perk icon.png|Strong's icon from the Berserk perk FSO UI C ShopIcon Strong.png|Strong in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare zhuangzhuang.png|Strong's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 super mutant characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters es:Strong ja:Strong pl:Silny ru:Силач uk:Силач zh:壯壯